halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoooooky Game
Spoooooky Game is the first episode and first Halloween special of the Cartoon Network animated series, Unikitty. It aired on October 27, 2017. Synopsis Unikitty finds a haunted, old board game, and the players will risk a curse to reach the finish line. Plot Unikitty and Puppycorn are both excited about tonight: it is their game night. The two of them race each other towards the Toy Zone entrance, with Unikitty getting an early start and keeping a strong lead. However, Puppycorn manages to power through and pass his sister, only to trip over a flower right before the finish line, causing his sister to win the race. While Puppycorn is insistent he'll win against Unikitty one day, his sister challenges him to another race: the first one to find a board game wins. As the two of them search for a board game to play, throwing unwanted games everywhere, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard arrive. Dr. Fox questions if they should be having another game night, with Hawkodile and Richard pointing out that the two of them get a little intense when they compete. While Unikitty insists that they both love game night because winning is fun, Puppycorn has a hard time agreeing, as he has never won anything. Enticing them with a game, a nearby hooded salesman from the Cursed Games & Such booth presents them with the board game "Spoooooky Game", which, while free in cost, holds a curse upon the souls who play it. Too focused on the fact that it is a free game, Unikitty and Puppycorn happily accept the game, much to the confusion, and then pleasure, of the shopkeeper. Later at home, Unikitty and Puppycorn open up the game, not phased by the ghosts flying out of the box. The Score Creeper, a device on the game that resembles the salesman announces the game, warning players to turn back if they are too afraid. This does nothing to stop Unikitty and Puppycorn's excitement over the game, however. As Unikitty and Puppycorn argue about who's going to win, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard walk into the room. Richard, annoyed by the arguing, leaves to get snacks. Dr. Fox is unsure of the game night, as Unikitty and Puppycorn get so competitive all the time, with Unikitty always shutting out Puppycorn. When Unikitty and Puppycorn promise not to be competitive, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile agree to start the game. However, turning on the Score Creeper sucks the four of them into the game, leaving Richard in the real world as he wonders where the others went. In the realm of the board game, the Score Creeper manifests himself as a real being, trying to scare the others with the rules of the game, which does nothing to deter the excitement of Unikitty and Puppycorn, somewhat confusing the Score Creeper. He shows them the path they must take, warning them that only one can be the winner, while the others will lose in more than one way than one. Dr. Fox and Hawkodile agree that something is wrong with this game, while Dr. Fox gets spooked by a skull with spider legs. Even after this, Unikitty and Puppycorn still want to play, much to the shock of Dr. Fox. The first challenge of the game is the "Corn Maze of Doom". While Puppycorn is excited about going through it, due to his love of corn, Unikitty ominously wishes her little brother luck, as the two race off, with Dr. Fox and Hawkodile tentatively following, as the maze closes in on them. Deciding something's wrong, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile split up in the maze. After this, Dr. Fox's compass watch starts to act odd, much to her confusion. A mysterious voice warns her not to play, scaring her. Locating the voice, she pulls back an ear of corn, revealing it to have both a face and a top hat. The ear of corn sadly says how he thought it was just a game. Unikitty and Puppycorn still try and best each other neck-and-neck, with Puppycorn protesting that Unikitty's flying is cheating, jumping her and forcing her to run next to him. As they pass Hawkodile in the maze, Puppycorn pushes further, inching his sister out by mere moments, becoming the winner of the game, as Unikitty and Hawkodile follow. As the Score Creeper announces Puppycorn as the winner and he celebrates, Unikitty barely attempts to hide her anger at the situation. Meanwhile, Hawkodile wonders where Dr. Fox is, as the three remaining head to a circus tent. Still in the corn maze, Dr. Fox tries to warn the others, only to learn by the Score Creeper that she is in last place. As such, she loses the game, and is punished by also being turned into an ear of corn, much to her horror. At the tent, the Score Creeper reveals the next challenge: whoever wins the most carnival tickets in the allotted time is the winner. While Unikitty and Puppycorn happily race in, Hawkodile threatens the Score Creeper, knowing something is up. At the basketball game, Puppycorn makes a basket, winning five tickets. Unikitty, undeterred, turns into Angry Kitty to cycle her basket multiple times, while catching it on fire, winning forty-five. During this, Hawkodile stakes out the carnival, noticing a wind-blowing section of the tent with growling inside. During a bottle toppling game, Unikitty starts to regain the lead with her explosive throws, while the Score Creeper mocks Puppycorn for it. However, Puppycorn lands some throws of his own, keeping him in the game. Hawkodile meanwhile finds the freak show of the circus, with a cage filled with various monsters. A purple octopus monster reveals to have been a player as well that had lost. While trying to warn the others, the Score Creeper comes to taunt Hawkodile, dodging his punches. The buzzer soon rings, with Hawkodile ticketless, causing him to lose the game. As punishment, he is caged and transformed into a monster, trapping him in the freak show. As Unikitty and Puppycorn argue over who gets to play a game first, the Score Creeper announces the end of the game, Puppycorn with 542 tickets, Unikitty with 543, thus tying the game and ending up at the final challenge. Puppycorn soon realizes that Hawkodile is gone, but is soon distracted by Unikitty racing to the next challenge ahead of him. The final challenge takes place in a castle, where, at the very top of the roof, lies a bell tower that must be rung for the winner to be chosen. Unikitty and Puppycorn race up the stairs. Puppycorn protests that he never gets to win, while Unikitty comments how she never loses. After crashing through a skeleton that was meant to slow them down, the Score Creeper tries to separate Unikitty and Puppycorn even further. In a last-ditch effort, Puppycorn speeds up as much as he can, passing his sister, only to trip on a ladybug and faceplant, giving his sister the lead. Excited that she made it to the end, Unikitty is about to ring the bell. As the Score Creeper instructs her to leave her "loser friends" behind, Unikitty suddenly falters and realizes what is going on. As the Score Creeper grows angrier and more desperate for the game to end, Unikitty realizes how competitive she has been, while also realizing how sad she has made Puppycorn. As she apologizes to her brother, realizing that they have been letting their competition blind them from the game, Unikitty suggests that they ring the bell together, both winning the game, much to the protests of the Score Creeper, who claims there can only be one winner. As Unikitty and Puppycorn ring the bell together, the Score Creeper realizes he is the loser, thus disintegrating in a beam of light, which finishes the board game. Back in the living room, Unikitty and Puppycorn materialize, much to the shock of Richard, who has been eating the snacks and waiting. While Unikitty and Puppycorn explain what had happened and how they will never let competition blind them again, it is revealed that the four players are still stuck in the stages that they played the game in. Cast *Tara Strong as Unikitty *Grey DeLisle as Puppycorn *Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox *Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile/Rick/ Score Creeper Category:Episodes Category:2017 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Based on movies